Inside Information
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Danny is up to something... but things get a little well awkward thanks to Sam... meaning nothing goes as planned as per usual. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chivalry

**Inside Information**

_**Sam's POV**_

Lilith was slowly crawling over my curled fingers. She wanted to return to her habitat in the back corner of my green house, but I had to observe her behavior for an arachnid project in zoology.

"Just a little longer, Lilly." I whispered while finishing the basic sketch of the Wolf Spider.

She gave me a look and hissed in annoyance as she settled on my palm. The small hairs tickling the sensitive skin and I laughed before standing up and placing her back near her nest. Two of her small nymphs came out to great their mother.

"Good morning, Echo, Jace." I smiled at the adorable babies.

It was then that my phone buzzed from the desk and I noticed Danny's sexy grin glaring up from the bright screen.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"I'm here, hurry up before your parents see me."

I still don't get why he is still afraid of my parents. You would think after getting his powers he would be brave enough to stand up to them and that was three years ago. Rolling my eyes I assured him I would be out in a minute.

Soon enough I was walking around my house, well mansion, but whatever. Danny was pacing and occasionally glancing at the massive front door.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked when I was right up behind him. It brought me an immense amount of pride that I can still sneak up on him.

"Give a man a heart attack why don't ya?" He placed one of his large callused hands over his heart.

"Since when are you a man?"

"Since I can do this." With that he picked me up and ran into an ally before changing into phantom and taking to the skies.

"That's not a qualification."

"So, saving the world every other day doesn't count?" He looked at me like this was all the evidence that he needed.

"You save a small town in Michigan. So no, it doesn't count."

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"Not a chance." I smiled up at him. "Why don't we walk to school? We still have plenty of time before the bell."

Danny complied and placed me gently on the ground before changing back. I grabbed the clumsy boy's wrist and pulled him forward. My hand tingling where our skin touched and I cursed myself again for these damned unrequited feelings.

We almost made it to the school when I noticed a massive Chilopoda crawling through the streets. The eerie glow gave away its ghostly origin. Danny mumbled under his breath as his eyes flashed a toxic emerald.

"Be careful, Danny, it's a Chilopoda." I turned to face him fully and noticed his clueless expression. "A centipede, Danny, they're highly venomous."

"Oh." He transformed before speaking again. "How do you know that?"

"Really, you have to ask?" I rolled my eyes. The halfa just then remembering my love of all things creepy and/ or crawly.

"Fair point. I'll be right back." With that he flew off to fight the three story beast. I brushed my fingers through my hair and shook my head, amused by the boy's childish expressions.

He swiftly caught the creature and grinned in triumph before floating back down to where I was standing. The halfa changed back and landed lightly on his feet.

"Why didn't you head to school? You're going to be late again because of me." His deep blue eyes shimmering with his delusional quilt.

"We still have fifteen minutes before class begins."

I smiled up at him before walking towards the prison, uh, fine educational institution. Placing a solemn look on my face I walked up to the brick structure. I might still be a teenage girl and can't help but express my happiness around Danny, but I still have my Gothic reputation to uphold with the rest of the populace.

Danny took step beside me as we made our way to our adjacent lockers. Tucker was there waiting for us as usual. He had stopped walking with us a while ago, never really telling us why, but I knew he was trying to push Danny and I together. Too bad Danny doesn't like me like that.

"When are you going to commence the plan?" The shorter male whispered, well I'm sure he thought he was whispering.

"Shut it, Tuck." Danny almost growled. "And tonight."

What in the world where they talking about? Probably some tactic on DOOM to bring me down.

"Whatever man, don't wimp out. See you later, Love-Birds."

I ignored the comment while I noticed Danny punch our friend in the arm. The raven haired boy grabbed the text books I was holding and gestured to homeroom with a rather silly grin playing on his very kissable lips.

"I can carry my own books." I reached for them and he pulled back.

"I'm well aware of that, Sam."

"Then why do it when you know I'm just going to fight you on it?"

"Because chivalry isn't dead."

I couldn't fight that one and honestly it was a sweet gesture. My cheeks burned and I had to look down for a moment before he noticed me blushing, again, at him.

"Just don't do it again." I punched his firm bicep before brushing my lose hair behind my ear.

By the end of the day I was rather worn out by Danny's "Chivalry". He held the door, pushed in my chair, carried my books after every class, and he wouldn't stop complementing me. I swear my face is now permanently crimson.

Tucker walked home directly after the final bell rang since he was apparently grounded from coming home after curfew last night. Leaving Danny and I to fight whatever ghost was running rampant or figure out what the hell is going on with Danny.

"Did Ember put you under another love spell?"

"No."

"Than what the Hell is wrong with you today?" I stopped walking to I could see his expressions and figure out if he was lying.

"What? Is there something wrong with wanting to spoil my best friend?" He looked bewildered. It was as if he didn't realize just how out of character he was.

"No, well yes, but uhg! I don't know, this is just so weird."

"Then I will never do it again." His quirky grin betrayed his sincerity.

A blue wisp of air escaped his lips and he apologized before running off to fight whatever ecto-plasmic fiend was causing havoc. I on the other hand walked inside and up to my room to begin my homework.

Juliet and Daryn were waiting there for me to feed them. Their violet and emerald wings shimmering in the dimly lit room. They are both Lepidoptera, butterflies that due to some bizarre circumstances that I don't fully understand, grew four times what they should have. Both of my sweet girls have free reign on my room and it was one of the rare times my room was far too large for just me, myself, and I.


	2. Butterflies and Hormones

**Danny's POV**

"Sam, are you in there? Of course she is. It's almost midnight." I mumbled the last half.

Knocking on her window again I was tempted to give up, but the pain in my shoulder and ribs told me I needed her attention. Damn probable broken bones.

"Sam?" Slowly I phased through the glass panels and landed on the soft carpet.

However, something was off. I could sense it and my chest grew tight as my muscles tensed. Scanning over her room gave little result and the Goth was splayed over her notes with little worry for the danger that was stalking her. Her laptop the only source of light.

I walked over and noticed her silky raven hair was spread out in a halo around her beautiful face. It was tempting to just stand there and brush it off her for head, but I decided it was best not to mess with a good thing. Plus getting caught doing that would be a bit awkward and I knew whatever I tell her she would be able to sense if I was lying.

Slowly I put away her notes, binders, and laptop. Then I noticed something move in the corner of her expansive room. It fluttered again and I placed a bit of eco-energy into my hand to light up the room. The now visible insects where about the size of my torso, but they appeared harmless. Then again so do lady bugs and they were definitely vicious in swarms… long story. I did relax a bit, which reminded me of my sore rib cage.

"Sam, wake up. There are some giant butterflies in here and either I'm crazy or you owe me some kind of explanation. Wake up!" She stirred and mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like my name. "Come on, Sam."

Her violet eyes fluttered open and stared at me for the longest minute before she pulled herself up with a green sticky note attached to her cheek.

"Are you alright?" The concern in her angelic voice growing as she shifted over my tattered and bloody self.

"I might need you to bandage up my ribs again. But, right now, I need you to explain the ginormous butterflies in the corner." I gestured to the far side of the room.

"What?" She turned to face them than relaxed. "Oh, that's just Juliet and Daryn. I've been taking care of them. Sorry they freaked you out."

She smiled softly and I thought my heart would melt straight through my chest.

"Oh." That sounds like something she would so. "By the way you got a little something here." I tapped my own cheek as her hand raised to her own and pulled off the small sticky note.

"I suppose Hamiltonian Circuits just like me then."

"Well you are pretty irresistible."

A heart beat passed before my face grew hot. I can't believe I just said that. Why can't I just tell her already? Wait is she blushing as well?

Of course I wasn't certain since she turned around to slide off the bed, but I could have sworn that her cheeks turned that adorable shade of crimson.

Danny: 1 Universe: 0

"Sit down and I will wrap you up." She called from the bathroom as she gathered the appropriate supplies. "You're going to need to change back and remove your shirt.

I did as I was told and winced when I got stuck in the fabric. It was a mess, but it made Sam laugh, so I guess the failure could be taken as a victory. I wish she would laugh more.

"How do you get yourself into these situations?"

"I honestly don't know." My voice was muffled since my mouth was in the joint of my elbow.

"Well. Just phase out of the shirt and sit still so you don't cause any more trouble for yourself."

That was way too obvious of an answer for this predicament.

"He-he, right."

"Oh, Danny." Her tone implied annoyance with my behavior, though her smile told me she was just joking…. I think.

**Sam's POV**

Stupid hormones. If it wasn't for the fact that he needs medical attention I probably would have jumped his adorable ass. Well, maybe not. I've controlled myself this long. His lean muscles firm and very strong from ghost fighting and even with his abdomen cut up and bruised I could see the toned muscles in his abdomen.

I put a tourniquet around his purple and green chest and I could feel him wince under my fingertips when I grazed the sensitive flesh.

"Who was it this time?" I muttered.

"Skulker."

"You would think they would learn that they're just going to lose."

He laughed; then cringed from the obvious pain.

"Nah, I think they fight me as a stress reliever. Skulker was going on about how Ember was upset about something."

"That still doesn't make it right."

He didn't respond and I didn't have anything to say. So, I put everything away and crawled onto the bed behind him. Danny followed suit and carefully lay down on the comforter next to me. I couldn't help but notice that he was as stiff as a board and clearly tense.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." His voice betrayed him and I felt him shift onto his side; facing away from me. "Wet dreams, Sam."

"What?" He did not just really say that.

"I said 'Sweet dreams', Sam." He sighed, but I knew he was lying.

"Don't let the bed bugs bit." I outwardly brushed off his the comment.

But, HOLY SHIT! To say I could sleep after that would be like saying that Danny isn't the most wanted ghost in the ghost-zone. My eyes were glued to the ceiling and I couldn't shake the fevered blush that warmed my cheeks against the chill air.

Twisting my head to the side I could faintly see the muscles shift in his back as he relaxed into sleep. Why was this affecting me so much? We've done this type of thing countless times before. He would come over in the middle of the night, I would patch him up, and we would sleep it off on my king sized bed.

Danny rolled onto his back again and splayed his arms out, effectively waking me in the face.

"Danny." I growled and placed my cold fingers over his heated one and moved the limb off of my head.

Of course though he moves again and his other arm is laying across my stomach. This boy is going to be the death of me.

"My Sammy."

Danny was wrapping himself around me, and since he was about a foot taller than me, this means he pretty much engulfed me. His body radiating heat, although it wasn't uncomfortable. Quite the opposite actually and I finally found myself drifting off to sleep surrounded by his intoxicating scent since I couldn't move the six-foot halfa if I really wanted to.


	3. Awkward!

_**Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites. It means a lot to hear what you have to say. Keep it up. **_

_**Sorry this one is shorter, life tends to get in the way of writing. Do enjoy.**_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The light slipped through the black curtains, that Danny must have opened last night, and landed on my face. Thus causing me to groan from my disdain at the concept of waking up. As I attempted to block the brutal sunlight I realized I couldn't move. I opened my eyes in hopes of finding out why this was and came face to face with Danny's chin almost grazing my nose. I squirmed a bit and noticed he was still wrapped around me. It was like I was a teddy-bear to him. It was after this thought that I realized that my hands where trapped between my stomach and his lap. Not only that but… oh my fucking ghost-buster…. he had an erection.

THIS IS SO AWKWARD!

"Danny, wake up!" my voice was load, although I had to be careful my parents didn't wake up. They hate Danny enough as it is.

I tried again to move away from him and my fingers kept grazing his… well… and he was getting harder.

"Danny, you stupid halfa, wake the fuck up!"

"Sammy." He moaned in his sleep.

Danny then began to pull me closer and my palm was now pushing against his lap. Squirming again gave me no results; I was truly trapped in his embrace and as nice as it would be his boner was making is extremely awkward.

After another ten or so minutes I was fighting it I figured Danny must be unconscious and I just lay there thinking of ways to get him off of me so we are not late to class. It eventually got to the point where my curiosity gave in and I knew how wrong it was to take advantage of the moment, but I just couldn't seem to control myself any longer. That and I figured it might be my only chance to feel it.

I began stocking his dick through his jeans and soon I had his zipper down and his hot member resting against my palm. Danny groaned and I halted; frozen in fear of him finding me doing this to him, knowing he doesn't feel the same way. Releasing a heavy breath once I noticed he was still asleep I almost stopped all together, but I found myself playing with his balls and reviling in how warm he is. I was curious on if he would be cold or not I his ghost form.

Another groan escaped his lips and vibrated through me. It was an intoxicating feeling and I wanted so desperately to feel it again. I've never been turned on so much. I knew though that I had to stop before he woke up. Pushing against his length I somehow got it back into his jeans before zipping him back up.

"No, Sammy, don't stop." He growled into my hair.

I took a moment to crane my neck to look at him. Danny was still sleeping, although he looked strained. His eyes squinted and his breath quickly becoming more rapid in tempo.

Did he have _those_ dreams about me?


	4. Just so you know

**Danny's POV**

Her cool hands placed themselves upon me. She was exploring; experimenting and it felt like heaven. Suddenly the coolness was gone and I was being pressed back into my pants. It hurt and I could faintly feel her sweet voice apologizing.

It occurred to me that this felt way too real and my body felt warm. My eyes opened and felt the warmth coming from whatever I was holding against me. I pulled back to see what, or really who, I was smothering. Violet eyes meet my own and I took notice of the flush on her pale cheeks, but she wasn't angry. We'll I hope not.

"I'm sorry, Sam." I released her fully.

She didn't say anything as she rolled off the mattress and walked briskly into the bathroom. The long shirt she wore riding up and I was surprised to find myself disappointed that she had on a pair of boy-short underpants on.

It was then that I felt a painful throbbing in my groin. The erection aching against the rough material of my jeans. That must have been why she ran off, she knew about it. I hope I didn't say anything my sleep.

I began thinking about anything I could to get rid of the pressure before she came back out, but my mind had other plans and kept flashing back to her porcelain legs and perfect ass.

_Stop it Danny! She's your best friend!_

"Sammy-kins, it's time to get up and I have this adorable dress for you to wear." Pamelia Manson hollered as she barged into the room with a very unattractive bundle of pink frills.

On the bright side I was no longer hard and I turned invisible just as she glanced in my direction.

"Sammy-kins?"

"I'm in the restroom, mother!" Sam shouted, clearly annoyed with the perky woman. "And I'm not trying on that dress!"

"But you haven't even seen it." Mrs. Manson was bewildered, though since Sam does this every morning, I'm not sure why.

"I don't need to. Now I'm going to take a shower before I'm late."

With that her mother placed the offensive garment on her bed and left the room. I found my shirt next to the window and pulled it over my head with only a few winces just as the bathroom door creaked open.

"Danny?" Her voice was tentative and very out of character.

"I'm sorry Sam." I echoed.

"Just don't, Danny. Let's just forget about it."

Sam's face was neutral; her purple lips in a line; violet eyes fighting some kind of internal battle. I knew she didn't want to forget.

"So, you have wished it, so shall it be." I whispered before transforming and heading towards the window. "See you later than."

I turned invisible, but before I left I kissed her cheek and whispered another apology. I saw her raise her hand to her cheek and a bewildered smile spread over her lips.

My heart fluttered as I flew back to my house.

I am an idiot. The plan fell apart before it even began by my subconscious (not really) desire for her. Damn it! I was just going to tell her how I felt, how much she means to me. But of course Skulker just had to hunt me down with some new heavy artillery. So I made it there at midnight to find her past-out on her bed. Then those stupid butterflies unnerving me and I was so on edge that I forgot about telling her.

Pulling out the velvet choker from my pocket I tried to formulate another way to explain it. The bat pendent resting in my palm with the engraved side facing up; taunting me.

~Always my Gothic Princess~

Arriving at the school I was once again thinking of another plan that, for now, involved the invasion of personal space. Hopefully it works.

"So how did it go, dude." Tuck questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Stuck out?"

"Don't ask."

"That bad, man?"

The darker skinned male patted me on the shoulder before following Valarie into their homeroom. The halfa still confused on how they became a couple, but he let it slid considering she was the only girl to ever give the boy a chance.

Sam walked over to me then, although her violet eyes appeared vacant. As if she was lost in thought.

"Good morning, Sammy."

"Hey Danny."

Fingering the chocker that I stuffed into my pocket again when I saw Tucker coming over. I suddenly found the object, and my hand, practically shoved in her direction. Lilac eyes confused by the gesture.

"What is this for?"

"I was going to give it to you last night, but I didn't. Happy anniversary, Sam."

"Anniversary?" Her slender finger curled around the fabric and grazed the skin on my palm.

"Of the day we first meet; when I accidently tripped over myself and landed on the cutest girl my seven year old has ever seen and that ten years later that adorable little kinder-goth grew into the most gorgeous Gothic princess."

I turned over the charm and showed her the engraving. Sam raised her eyes to meet my own and I could tell something was off. She was about to cry, but before I could do anything she flew herself into my chest and I immediately wrapped my arms around her slim frame.

"Are you alright?"

"I can't believe you remembered that." Her voice mumbled into my shirt.

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

"Yeah, I screamed at you to get off of me and you scrambled off. Then you gave me your juice box as an apology. Dash then crawled over, I don't recall why he was on all fours though, he laughed at us having cuties and being love-birds." She laughed.

"The first of countless to follow."

"You would think he would learn by now that we're just friends." She pulled away, but not before I grabbed her small hands.

"We don't have to be just friends you know." His cheeks flushed. "Will you please do me the honor of being your boyfriend, uh, I mean my girlfriend? Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Of course he couldn't say it right, at least he finally got it out. She didn't say anything, though she swiftly pulled of her old chocker and turned around.

"Can you…"

"Of course."

I did try, but my fingers where far too large for the delicate clasp. Sam reached to where the clasp was a guided my fingers. The clasp clicked closed and I saw a flash of lilac eyes before they closed and soft lips landed on my cheek.

"Don't spoil me, your _chivalry_ is really annoying."

"No promises."

A blue wisp of cold air escaped my lips and I cursed under my breath. After instructing Sam to meet me at the Nasty Burger after school I flew after the menace.

"Hello again, ghost-child." Walker scowled.

"What rule did I break now?"

"Ghosts can't mate with humans."

"I'm not fully ghost, so that rule doesn't apply to me."

I could feel my eyes narrowing before I charged him. The warden sent out his goons, coward.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews. It means the world to me to know how much you all like this story. Keep it up.**


	5. Begining of the End

**Sam's Pov**

It's been a few hours since Danny flew off and I began to finger the charm on my new chocker again. He hasn't come back yet, but I followed his instructions to meet him at the stupidly named food joint, even as worried as I am. Another hour passed and I was getting pretty antsy sitting here not knowing where he was.

Tucker, Jazz, and Danny's parents burst through the door in the dramatic flair that I've come to love about the older Fenton's; the latter screaming something about a ghost attack.

"Where's Danny?" I asked the calmest of the group.

"No idea, but we have to get of here. Today is D-Day." Tucker claimed and my eyes widened in utter horror of the implication.

D-Day, the day that the boiler explodes and sets up the events leading to the creation of Dan; the dark Danny that would destroy all of humanity.

"Let's go than."

The teens quickly evacuated the restaurant, the Fenton's scaring the rest of the dinner already, and pulled the older couple out behind them.

"Halt! You're not going anywhere!" Vlad smirked. His ghostly fangs and pointy hair almost gleaming in the bright daylight.

The vampire ghost blasted them with a pink ecto-blast that crashed them through the wall and attached them to the boiler.

"You don't know what you're doing! If you kill us than Danny will destroy everything!"

"Don't be daft. He doesn't have that kind of power." He scoffed.

"Not yet." I whispered.

From the corner of my eye I could see the gauge rising slowly to the danger zone.

"Now, Maddie dear, why don't you come with me and leave this bumbling buffoon."

"Never you worthless piece of ecto-scum!" She spat at him and I grew a new respect for her courage.

"Fine, you're going to regret that, Maddie dear." He growled and flew off.

The boiler hissed in protest of the excess heat. The metal burning my back and I had to bite back a cry. I could smell the burning of flesh as the boiler shook and expanded. We only had mere seconds.

I saw Danny than; his electric green eyes rushing toward us. Danny's speed was incredible, but it was too late. I mouthed the three words that I never could before, since I wasn't going to be able to have another chance. Ever.

"I love you."

His eyes grew wide and I could hear his wail ripping through the whistling of the boiler. Then the world fell into silence and I was propelled forward.

"Time Stop." The deep voice did what it said and froze time. Although I was free to move.

"Clockwork?"

"Yes, child, it is I."

I then found myself in his watch tower. The scene before me was the very one I just left, still frozen in that tragic second. Fear clouding everyone's eyes and a scream silenced on their lips.

"I was supposed to die."

"You have a greater destiny, Sam."

He placed a consoling hand on my shoulder. The gesture out of character for the time keeper.

"What about them?" Than an even worse thought struck me. "What about Dan?"


	6. Where's Sam!

**Danny's POV**

_No! No! No! No! No!_

My heart was literally falling out of my chest, probably left it somewhere back a few miles, as I flew as fast as I could to the Nasty Burger. However, I was too late. The heat from the explosion sent everyone flying in different directions.

Sam's screams filling my ears as the flames engulfed her. Tears pricked my eyes and I let the salty liquid fall down my cheeks, not caring about anything. I was numb.

The next hour was sent searching for any survivors, or at least their bodies. I found my parents almost instantly. Their hands grasped together; their body's scorched almost beyond recognition. Tucker was next, he was barely breathing and I flew him to the hospital as quickly as I could before going back to search for Jazz and Sam.

Jazz somehow managed to get the least of the burn and only her back was burned along with her legs and one arm. The explosion must have sent some debris through her other arm that was almost completely severed from her elbow down to her wrist. She soon joined Tucker in the ICU and I began searching for Sam.

I searched for hours, but all I found was the charm from her new chocker. The velvet chocker its self was missing so I guess where ever she was she was still wearing it. Tears pricked my eyes again and the air got caught in my throat.

_She somehow survived. I'm going to find her!_

Days passed and Tucker was in a coma, the doctors claiming that there was less than a five percent chance that he would ever wake up. Jazz on the other hand, well she lost her left forearm and was being prepped for a prosthetic. However, she got an infection from her burns and the doctors had to put her into a medicated coma.

It was tough to see both of them like that. Unconscious with tubes and wires tapped into their skin. I'm just grateful that they were alive.

The search for Sam was coming up fruitless and I was starting to get frustrated. I didn't eat or sleep, just flew everywhere that I could think of and then some trying to find her. The school called a few times, but they didn't pressure me to come back.

I eventually figured out that it was time to hunt for Vlad after a week had passed and I was sure that Jazz and Tuck would be alright.

His mansion was a wreck when I arrived late that evening and I flew down into his lab in search of the murderer.

"Where is she you fucked up Fruit-loop!" I screamed into the large space.

"Dead, Daniel, just like everyone else attached to the boiler." He hissed.

"Her body wasn't found at the site. So. Where! _Is_! She!" I hollered at him and I noticed his eyes widened with that fact. He doesn't know… but he's still going to pay.

I flew up to him and gripped him around the throat in a nano-second. His magenta eyes stared at me in shock and I could feel my eyes began to burn slightly.

"Please, I don't know where she is." He choked out as I applied more pressure.

"You still killed my family you rotten bastard!" I growled.

My fingers began to glow red and I could feel sharp k-nines digging into my lower lip. I was turning and I didn't care enough to stop it.

"Daniel!" Vlad coughed out before I dropped him to the floor and flew off before I could truly turn into Dan. "Try Clockwork."

Of course.

I slipped passed him and into his portal in search of the time keeper.

* * *

**Sorry the chapters are so short. Preparation for school is keeping me busy. **

**This chapter is for my best friend... you know who you are. Love ya.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Every review is inspiring and shows how much you all care about the story and what will happen.**


End file.
